Sorrow and Regret
by Nineny
Summary: Edward and Bella 100 years after NM. ONESHOT.


**It's probably a crappy story. ****First attempt at a sappy, **_**deep**_**, story.**** I wrote this in geography. It's told in Edward's point of view after he left Bella in NM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters. I wish. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

I laughed as Bella, my vampire wife, ran around the meadow and tripped. She fell to the ground. It had been years since I had changed her, and yet she was still as clumsy as she was 100 years ago. I pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. Although she was a vampire, she had the ability to blush. She also still smelt sweet, like freesia. She pulled away from the kiss, shocking me. I looked at her, wanting to know if something was wrong. Unfortunately, I still could not read her mind. She gave a wry smile and sped off towards the other end of the meadow, grinning. She was teasing me! I groaned and ran off to catch her. We played our little game of chase before I finally got her hand and tackled her to the ground. We rolled to a stop, me pinning her to the ground. Our vampire pale skin glittering in the sunlight. Her wedding ring flashed a bright ring of light around us. I bent down to kiss her.

I opened my eyes.

I looked around me as I sat in the middle of the meadow, scanning my surrounds and looking for Bella's dark brown hair whipping out from behind a tree. I waited and waited, and yet nothing came. Not a single breeze.

I took another quick look around and caught sight of a large silver stone. My living nightmare.

I walked over to it and then sat about a foot away from it.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1980-2097_

_Broken hearted till the day she died._

_Will forever be __loved._

I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks as they always did when I visited the meadow. My dead heart felt a sharp pang of pain. I had left her. Worse, I left her broken hearted. She had waited for me for years, never accepting anyone who courted her. She had died alone. She had waited for my return. But I never did, not until she had died.

I regret not changing her that year when she was 18. I regret leaving her just after her birthday.

All I wanted to do was to live my dream. I wanted to feel her warm hands touch me. I wanted her to kiss me once more. I wanted to breathe in her scent. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. I never would have any of that ever again.

She was my soulmate, yet through my stubbornness, I had let her go. That was my mistake. A mistake I can't live with.

"Bella…" I murmured, "I'm sorry…" I threw myself across her tombstone, crying. My whole body was in pain from the amount of effort it was using to produce the tears. If I didn't stop crying soon, I could die. My heartache returned and I could feel it.

Slowly, I felt my dead heart start up. I could feel warm blood pulsing through me. I was breathing! But I didn't care. What was to live for without my Bella?

Memories of our time together flashed through my head, as though it had only happened yesterday. I felt another sharp pain.

I heard something.

I looked up. I saw my family coming to me at vampire speed. They whispered their goodbyes and good lucks. Esme had a pained expression on her face. I knew it must have broken her heart to let me go, but I had to. My brothers simply held me, wishing me luck in wherever I was going. Alice took my hand and kissed it. She was really like family. I wish I could have both – Bella and my family, but it was not to be.

Soon after they were done, I felt my heart rate pick up alarmingly, then slowly slow down to a stop.

I was dead.

I woke up in a house, bright with light. It looked like my old house in Forks. I saw a figure standing over me.

"Edward!" it said, throwing its arms around me. It was Bella. "I've been waiting for you, and you've finally come!" she cried happily.

She looked the same as she did at 18. Maybe because that was the happiest time in her life. I myself looked 17.

I was reveling in the joy of being with her again. Then I noticed how perfect this world seemed. And then it hit me, like a big yellow school bus.

I was dead. She was dead. This was heaven. We were together again.

And me, a vampire, was in heaven. I did have a soul after all. Now Bella could have an eternity together, free from all complications.

This was truly heaven.


End file.
